pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Goals and Projects
This page is a list of goals, ideas, and projects for the Pathology Resident Wiki. If you have additional ideas for how to make this site better or goals that we should work towards, please add them here. Anyone is welcome to work on accomplishing these goals. There is at least one other successful resident-oriented wiki in another field: the Radiation Oncology e-book. That wiki is oriented toward radiation oncology content (organ-specific information... trials, evidence, protocols...) rather than resident issues, but it is a good example of what you can do when a wiki project has good uptake in a field. At at least one rad onc residency program, the e-book is the first place the residents go for rad onc info. Another well designed medical wiki: http://radiopaedia.org/. We could use this wiki to come up with design/organizational ideas for this wiki. 1.' Get more members for the Wiki Working Group.' It would ideal to have a group of 10 or so people. If you are interested or know anyone who might be interested, please email Jan Glas at jglas@cap.org and she will put them in contact with the right people. Working on the wiki doesn't require a lot of technical computer knowledge (although that is great); anyone who is proactive and enthusiastic about the idea would be great. 2. Sign up for a wikia account (free!) It will be easier to edit the wiki when you have an account. When logged in to wikia.com, most of the advertisements go away and you have more control over your view of the wiki. http://pathinfo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Signup&returnto=Pathology_Resident_Wiki 3. Edit info for your own residency or fellowship program ''' Or edit any other program that you are familiar with. The ultimate goal is that each program will eventually have a lot of great "insider info" about the program (the stuff that is really useful but that you won't find on the program website). See this program for a great example: http://pathinfo.wikia.com/wiki/University_of_Chicago_Program 4. '''Tell residents about pathinfo.wikia.com! Please let everyone at your program know about our wiki, including program directors. It would be great to see program directors update info about filled fellowship spots, etc on the wiki (because they can do it instantly versus waiting for their IT department to update their program website!). The more visitors we get, the better the site will become. If you can think of anyone else we should tell about the site or any other ways we can get the word out, please post your ideas here. 5. 'Add basic info to each program on the list. ' For right now, the goal is for each program page on the wiki to have the following info at least:*Link to the program website. *List of fellowships offered by the program. (Once every program in the wiki has this info, we can more easily create a list of all fellowships offered for each specialty. So there will be a list of all dermpath fellowships, all hemepath, all surg path, etc. Cool, right?) *Also, if you see that a program is NOT on the list, please create a page for that program (or else post the missing program here so someone else can add it). Some institutions that only have path fellowships but not residency programs might not be on this list yet because the list based on info from FREIDA (which only lists residency programs). Expand the wiki to include diagnostic and didactic material *Create online resource for pathology diagnoses and education. *I would not mind seeing this done in wikipedia (as an alternative idea). Look up any tumor in wikipedia and you will find 2 sentences at most (exaggeration, but still...). But look up a random plant (like Mistletoe, for example) and you will find reams of botanical knowledge. It seems that PhD's are very interested in posting info about their subjects of interest on Wikipedia, but pathologists are not (or we are too busy). *Honestly, I also think it would be useful to get pathologists to update Wikipedia info on their areas of interest. One reason worth doing this is so that they can include their published papers in the citation section in the Wikipedia references! When other researchers google a tumor, the first thing that pops up is the Wikipedia entry with their references easily visible.